The Forgotten Warrior: Reborn
by Kasumiren
Summary: Before the war there were no fractions, no sides, there were just cybertronians. Bots who treated each other like family, who lived happy normal lives and, as impossible as it seems, there were still bots like that during the war. The neutrals. That's who she protected. That's who she died for. She was the forgotten warrior. (TFP based/Ocxbot later/ T for swears)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only my Ocs (i'm only saying this once)**

_AN: Hey guys! Noticed my old story's still up? Well I've been scrolling through the internet and I've been seeing a lot of people with the same OC. I think I even saw someone with the same name and sort of same background story. I'm not angry like RAAAAAWR, a lot of people have the same OC names, that's normal, but when its the same name and close to the same story I start to get worried. So I'm just gonna leave that story there if any drama pops up. _

_I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, I'm so sorry I'm always late with updates. Sometimes I just lose inspiration and I feel like the story just isn't good enough. And please, any constructive criticism is welcome. If I'm using too much of that word or this word feel free to tell me, or with dialog how can I improve on that? 'cause I know for sure i'm not good with that XD _

_But anyway here's my new story!_

* * *

><p>"Novastrike…"<p>

She tried to focus her vision. Confused to why there were so many warnings and alerts on her visor, she cleared them.

"Novastike"

Her optics started making out a blurred figure. The voice seemed oddly familiar and spoken with a bit of urgency.

"Nova!"

The young femme groaned rubbing wear her ears would be. "Easy on the audials!" she snarled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living! How do ya feel?"

"Like I met Unicron, I feel like scrap" she mumbled rubbing the back of her helm.

"You look like scrap"

"Thanks a lot bro" Novastrike smirked rolling her optics. Sonicstar, her brother, snickered helping her to her feet.

"So what happened? I can't remember anything…" She trailed. "Decepticon ambush. We took out the drones, snipers, and rocket launchers… well most of them" Sonic explained. Nova remained silent, urging him to continue. "When the leapers and shot gunners came in, we fought them off, you were the one fighting the last one off but one rocket launcher was still alive on the roof he shot the engeron next to you triggering an explosion. I was able to pull you out of the rubble to here" he motioned his arms all around them.

They were in one of the bunkers they had set all over cybertron, it wasn't much but it was cover. However this particular bunker did in fact have an underground medical bay set up, it was necessary to have since the sector they were in was a decepticon hot spot. Novastrike's teammates were wandering around either getting their wounds tended to or preparing for the next battle.

"How many casualties?" Novastrike asked hesitantly.

"24 injured, 26 dead…" he admitted.

"URGH! We can't keep this up for much longer! The decepticons seem to be more focused on us then their war with the autobots!" Nova roared gaining most of her comrades attention. She sighed in stress one hand covering her face, her optics closed. Her brother pat her back in a sort of comfort.

"Novastrike" a gruff yet soft voice called. The warrior turned at her name, a warm smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Hello Nebulfusion what news do you bring?" She beamed.

Nebulfusion is a medic, scientist, and an old friend to Novastrike. The history of the two go back to when the young femme warrior was only but a sparkling.

"Drink this, you'll feel better" he commanded while handing her a cup of energon. She nodded her thanks taking a sip.

"What of our civilians? What percentage do the ships stand at?" she questioned. "98.72% at the moment, if I were to estimate I would say it should be another cycle or two until they're ready to launch" he explained.

"How are the others doing at the courtyard?"

"Last we checked was a groon ago, they said they weren't having too much decepticon activity, maybe a few stragglers here and there but nothing big"

"Hmm…" Nova rubbed her chin in thought.

"What is it?" Fusion asked.

"It's just odd… why would there be so little 'cons?"

"Maybe they're afraid!" Fusion hooted.

"Maybe…" The matter obviously confusing her.

"Nova" Her brother said regaining her attention. "Yes?" she smiled. "We do have a decepticon with us we managed to capture that rocket launcher. He's in the interrogation room with Astral" Sonic informed.

Nova raised both of her optic ridges in surprise.

"Thanks bro" she smiled at him. He gladly returned the smile then spun on his heel beginning to walk off.

"You not coming with?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Naw, I'm going to get geared up and then head out to the courtyard, you should come with afterwards" he invited.

Nova nodded. "Sure thing, I'll catch up with you later" she accepted grinning. "I'll try to save you a few 'cons! No promises tho!" He shouted as he ran away. The femme chuckled rolling her optics and shaking her head as she ascended the stairs to the interrogation room. Yes there was an upstairs, in a bunker… this was a very fancy bunker.

Nova approached the locked door where two of her friends stood guard. They exchanged smiles and nods before opening the door for her. Once shut the only people who stood in the room were two more comrades guarding the door, the prisoner, and Astral.

Astral, assassin and interrogator turned her helm towards the femme warrior.

"Ah Nova! I was wondering when you'd get here" Astral smiled. Acknowledging her, Nova nodded and smiled back, however it soon faded when her optics landed on the snarling decepticon. The 'cons servos were restrained by electric chains.

"Well, well… look who's still alive" he smirked wolfishly.

"QUIET! Do you know who you're speaking-" one of the guards roared.

Nova held up a servo, silencing him. Her visor darkened as she flashed a malicious smile. The rocket launcher flinched.

"What progress have you of him?" Nova tilted her helm to look at Astral.

"Well…" Astral grinned showing off a few fangs, "He said something about a plan." Nova glanced at the 'con curiously. "Plan?"

Astral nodded. "When I interrogated him…" she chuckled darkly making the 'con cringe. "He said something about a plan at the courtyard"

Optics widening Nova thought about the little activity at the courtyard, so the 'cons can get there guard down. "Is this true, decepticon?" Nova snarled. He kept his mouth shut. She stepped closer and knelled to his height, "Tell me"

"No" he sneered. After minutes of no one speaking she stood up, "Get the Cortical Psychic Patch" Astral went to the other side of the room and grabbed a long tube. She connected it to the computer then made her way over to the con. "What? No! Get away from me!" He snarled struggling in his chains. "Since you deny me the information I require, I'll just have to see for myself" Nova explained looking to the computer.

Astral shoved the other end of the tube onto the back of the decepticons neck. His optics flickered off and the screen of the computer flashed on. "Hang on…" Astral mumbled as she scrolled through the memory bank. "Ah here we are" Astral tapped on a memory of Megatron at what seemed to be a throne and our con in a crowd.

_"Decepticons! Today we storm the neutrals courtyard! Destroy their ships and crush anyone in our path!"_ Megatron yelled. The crowd roared. _"We leave in the morning!" _The crowd cheered loader.

Astral pulled the patch out of the cons head. "Why…? Why the pit is Megatron aiming at us? And how does he know about the ships?" Nova pondered. "It's join or die," The con groaned rolling his head, "Anyone and everyone who rebels against him is considered an enemy"

Nova stepped dangerously close to the con. "When will this _plan_ take place?" She hissed. "I don't know, maybe in a cycle or two" The con mumbled. She got up, "I'm heading for the courtyard, feel free to join when you're done"

Astral smirked as she nodded. Nova walked to the door. "What? N-no! I told you what you wanted now let me go!" the con howled. She stopped at the door frame, "I cannot have you running back to Megatron, can I?" With that, she walked out and the door shut behind her and his screams filled the air.

NovaStrike sighed with grief. "Alright!" She shouted from atop the balcony. Everybot below directed all their attention onto the warrior. "Any bot battle ready come with me! Any of you still injured remain here!"

"Yes ma'am!" They cried back. Walking down the stairs, Nova meet up with Nebulfusion once more. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The decepticons are planning to attack our ships, how they found out about them is still a mystery- You there! Tell sectors 8 and 10 to gather up their mechs and meet us at the court yard!" The soldier nodded before running off to communications.

Fusions optics widened with fear, "How do you know this?"

"The 'con upstairs, we performed a Cortical Psychic Patch since he refused to speak, we saw Megatron giving a speech of his plan to his army" Nova walked over to the weapons and ammo with Fusion trailing her.

"But why…? Megatron? That's illogical! Why would he deliberately stop his battle with the autobots just to fight us?"

"This is war Fusion," She reloaded ammo into her blaster, "Fighting against Megatron or not at all will still make him bloodthirsty, and he wants to destroy any and all threat there is"

"But we aren't threatening him! He's the one throwing threats at us!"

"By fighting back we're 'threatening' him" Nova picked up the two swords hanging on the wall before swinging them into place on her back. "Primus…" he whispered covering his face with his servos. Nova turned, placing one of her servos on his shoulder. "Should I not recharge, I leave you in charge"

Fusion smiled at the young femme.

"Nova" a soldier called, Nova turned. "We're ready" She nodded. "Till next time, old friend!" Nova yelled transforming into vehicle form and speeding away.

"You're creators would be proud kid…"

* * *

><p>They met up with sectors 8 and 10. As one there were 106 of them rolling of flying to the courtyard. Any decepticons that stood in the way was eliminated, and as the activity grew less and less the alert of the neutrals heightened. When arriving, they gained looks from the soldiers assigned there. "Skyrunner" Nova called. Skyrunner flew down. "Yes, Nova?"<p>

"Look for the location of the 'cons, report of your findings"

"Sure thing" He disappeared in the sky.

"Nova, what's going on?" Sonicstar's voice inquired. Nova turned and saw him standing behind her with the same look of confusion as everyone else.

Nova explained what happened back at base making Sonic gulp. He didn't question if his sister wasn't telling the truth because the bond between them said otherwise. "What do we do?"

"For now, we prepare for battle… and wait"

Nova went around telling her fellow comrades what was happening and answered their questions. Groups of 10-20 patrolled the area to set up barriers and make sure everything was secure. She and her brother were in the middle of setting up weapons and medical equipment when suddenly Skyrunner crashed into the building. He transformed with wounds all over his body. Nova and SonicStar ran to his aid.

"Medic!" Sonic yelled as bots gathered around us. "Skyrunner, what happened?" Nova urged with worry in her tone. Coughing up energon he began to speak, "'cons, hundreds of them…"

Everyone cast glances at one another. The medic arrived and tended to Skyrunner's wounds. "Was _he _there?" Sonic spat. Sky nodded. Some bots growled, others gasped, and some even warmed up their blasters.

"Saw some of his officers, 3, including the one that did this to me. Some mech… what's his face… The one with no face, but anyway yeah the fragger was there" he snarled. "How far were they from here?" Nova asked.

Before he could say a word an explosion erupted the entire courtyard. Patting Sky's shoulder, Novastrike, Sonicstar and their other comrades ran to higher ground.

"By the allspark…" She whispered.

"There's your answer" Sonicstar gasped.

There, at least 700 feet away from the outer building of the courtyard, were over two thousand decepticons, and a smirking Megatron leading them.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? Good, bad? Did I mess up a few words? Did something not make sense? Lemme know. If you like this one, I might have enough inspiration to upload once a week ;) (I know, I'm terrible XD)<em>

_Comment, Follow, Favorite... blah blah blah. Till next time bruhs BAIIIII _


End file.
